For You Are The Stars In My Eyes
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Collection of drabbles from Tumblr for the Tumblr ask prompts! Now, I'll also post drabbles that's not from Tumblr, since I had reposted all of it. Current updates are sporadic.
1. Chapter 1 : Mafia AU

Hi all! Since I rarely post these days (bc of school and irl), I just repost my drabble from tumblr ask prompt~ If you want some of the drabble to continue, don't hesitate and just tell me! There are some prompt that I'm considering to continue too~

Unbeta'ed

 **AkaKuro + "Please I just need some space right now."** Requested by dementingprince

Warning : Mental instability, mention of torture and the use of dangerous drugs, etc.

This story is in Mafia!AU where Akashi is the gang leader and Kuroko was Akashi's lover that was abducted along with six other member of Akashi's gang by their enemy.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi had ran through the hall, even though it's prohibited to do so, when he wake up only to find himself inside his room. His wounds from the battle with another mafia gang were already clean and bandaged.

But the fact that he was in his room meant that there aren't enough bed for him at the medical room.

Funny, since he's the leader of his gang.

Akashi arrived at the medical room and opened the door as quiet as possible, remembering that there were many injured people in need of peacefulness. His thought earlier was right, there were many injured people occupied the bed.

He searched a familiar light blue through all the people and he found him, sitting so calmly while reading a book. Akashi couldn't help but smiled seeing him, alive and well. He had succeeded in rescuing him.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called. But the light blue haired male, Kuroko Tetsuya's reaction was not was the one Akashi had expected.

Kuroko dropped the book he was holding. His eyes widened as fear became visible in his eyes. His whole body shook, and Akashi didn't knew what was happening to his Tetsuya. His Tetsuya never trembled in fear. His Tetsuya never acted like this.

"Tetsuya? What happened?" Akashi asked. He bended down so that his and Kuroko's eyes were looking at each other.

"A... Akashi-kun... I... I'm..." Kuroko stuttered. His breath became labored and his face contorted in pain. "Akashi-kun... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Why Tetsuya? What happened? Why are you apologizing?"

"No... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Akashi-kun... I didn't mean to do it..." Kuroko closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath and exhaling it. He do that a few times more before he finally calmed down. He opened his eyes and this time, it were clear. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I'll tell you what happened later. But for now... Please, I just need some space right now." Kuroko said weakly.

Akashi had wanted to ask more, when suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder. "Shintarou..."

The green haired doctor gestured Akashi to follow him, and he leaded them to a separate room beside the medical room. It was the doctor's office.

"Then, what's wrong with Tetsuya? Akashi immediately asked. The doctor that's called Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou, sighed.

"Now, please calm down. But first, I'm sorry that I had treated your wounds in your room. There weren't any bed left at the medical room and we can't let our leader treated on the floor." Midorima apologized.

"I don't care about bed. What happened to Tetsuya?"

"He was... tortured." Midorima started. "Several wounds from different knives were found. Many parts of his skin were raw, from the mark I guess he was being whipped. I also found some kind of drug in his system and it will take a while to identify what kind of drug he was given. There are also signs that his head were bashed against strong material, probably walls, multiple times."

"And?" Akashi asked. Because he knew, that Kuroko won't became like that from just torturing.

"Most of all, this is just my speculation, but I think he was forced to give them internal information about us, about our mafia group. That's why his mental was unstable. He can't handle the truth that he was feeding information to the enemy. He can't handle it when he thought he had betrayed you." Midorima explained.

"But it's alright now. We killed them all."

"But Kuroko still betrayed you."

"And I'm sure that he gave information to them because of a reason. Torture, threaten, blackmail..."

"Yes. That's why we need you to safe him. Convince him that everything is alright. The enemies were already dead. That you still love him and you will never leave him."

Akashi closed his eyes as he let the image of the weak and pained Kuroko earlier sank. "Yes. I will safe him. It's my job to keep him safe and healthy, in mind and body. He need to know that I'm here for him, that he's safe with me."

I'll update this in every two days, favorites, reviews and follows is loved 3  
(By the way, I'm reposting because Seitsuya 0x0 started reposting her works too)


	2. Chapter 2 : Writer AU

I can't believe I broke my promise of doing a regular update, I'm sorry :(((

Anyway, most of the stories reposted here aren't edited and beta'ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes...

 **AkaKuro + Prompt No. 40 : "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" requested by** **seitsuna-izayoi96**

This is inspired by Enou no Chiririgiri, an AkaKuro doujin I typesetted XD

In this story Kuroko is an author, though his jobs is not really mentioned here

* * *

 _It was a dream._

 _I know it was a dream._

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called the red head who was standing not too far from him. Akashi turned around to face Kuroko and smiled softly.

A gust of wind blew and Akashi's body slowly disappeared. Kuroko outstretched his hands to catch Akashi, to prevent him from disappearing, but it was futile as Akashi's body cannot be touched by Kuroko.

Then, the disappearing Akashi mouthed three words to him. Enough to make Kuroko froze on the spot. Slowly Kuroko's body crumbled down and he found himself staring at his reflection.

He closed his eyes as the wind that hit him turn cold. He felt cold. He felt alone. Akashi's figure who mouthed those three words appeared in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

 _The dream has a very surreal,_

 _And a fleeting sense of reality._

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and assess the room as his room. He felt tired despite just woke up from his sleep.

"Maybe… Because of that dream…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Dream?" Another voice from the door asked. Kuroko turned his head and saw Akashi walking towards him. "Good morning, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hastily pulled Akashi for a hug. Akashi, surprised, just let himself be hugged and return the hug seconds later. "What is it, Tetsuya? Did you had a nightmare?"

"I… Saw a dream." Kuroko said, still hugging Akashi. "In that dream, you disappeared. I'm sorry, I know it's just a dream but… I can't help but feel afraid…"

Akashi smiled as he slowly let go of the hug. "Tetsuya, look at me." Akashi said.

"Akashi-kun?" "I'm here. I'll always be here with you. I'll take away all of your worries and problem. I'll support you and protect you." Akashi reassured. "Because that's what lovers do, right?"

Kuroko seems to be taken aback by Akashi's words and he smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi was mesmerized by Kuroko's smile that he could only stop all of his movement and just stare at Kuroko. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Akashi suddenly asked.

"Akashi-kun how could you joke at a time like this!?" Kuroko said, but he's still smiling.

"Because you rarely smile, Tetsuya."

"And why alternate universe?"

"Because most of your works are in alternate universe, my beloved author." Akashi answered. "I already prepared breakfast. Let's eat." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko and lead him to the dining room.

It was months later that Akashi was surprised when he read a conversation between the protagonist and her lover in Kuroko's newly published book. He couldn't help but to smile as he read it.

 _"_ _Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"_

 _"_ _Why did you ask that?"_

 _"_ _Because your smile is so beautiful that for a moment, I feel the time stopped. You should smile more often."_

 _"_ _This is a smile that's reserved for you only. Be it a smile or a world, I'll gladly give them to you and only you. I love you. I can't live without you."_

Akashi smirked and unlocked his phone with a swipe. He opened his e-mail and proceeded to write a new mail. After filling the e-mail address and the subject, he typed the mail.

 _I read your new book today. As expected from my Tetsuya, it was fascinating._

 _I love you too, and I also can't live without you. The sentiment is mutual._

* * *

Reviews is always welcomed, suggestions also received~


	3. Chapter 3 : Canon Divergence

Double update, because I didn't updated a few day ago. I went to study tour and sports-only anime event, Undokai (And I spent a lot of money in that event). Beware angst ahead!

Requested by anon, AkaKuro with Kuroko saying 'I no longer love you'

Warning : Split personality, sudden change of POV, Akashi-centric, etc

This is set a few months after Winter Cup, where Akashi and Kuroko was going out in Teiko time but broke up when Bokushi appeared.

* * *

Surrounded in darkness, a certain red haired male outstretched his right hand. As if wanting to grab something. Anything. But his hand didn't grab anything, just thin, cold air met his hand. He confined himself in his room. Locking the door, closing the window and draped the curtain to regain some moment of peace.

He, Akashi Seijuurou, closed his eyes. He had resolved himself to not dwell on it further yet he can't. He knew he hurted the other, even though technically it's not him that do it, yet he still hoped. He's too naive, to hope that Kuroko still love him like he do to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I no longer love you." Kuroko had said in a quivering tone. "I already have someone else."

The other him must had hurted him so much that Tetsuya decided to erase his feeling for the captain as he gave him his club resignation letter. He was too obsessed on winning, that he failed to notice the pained look Kuroko gave him when their eyes met. And Akashi suppose, it's only normal to forget the pain and let go. Because it's _easier_ that way.

Everything happened after his confession of love that failed miserably were blurry as Kuroko's words sank down. After Kuroko left, he unconsciously left the park he had confessed earlier in a dazed state. Akashi then glanced at the table in his room, decorated with a vase of red rose beside his school books and stationery.

Red rose.

Oh how pathetic he felt seeing red rose. The beautiful rose in his color, red, that he was planning to gave to the shorter male would probably somewhere in a trashbin or being stepped by random passerby right now since he just dropped it on the street.

 _'This is my retribution. I'm deserved to feel like this, when I already hurt the other so much. Too much.'_

Yet as Akashi thought that, he were overwhelmed with many emotion. Depression, sadness, heartbroken, dejected, anger, and frustration.

 _This is so not-like me. Who lived only to be perfect. Only to be the best._

 _Yet I can't deny it._

 _I love Tetsuya. I still love Tetsuya_

 _I'm hurt seeing him in pain._

 _Then, I should be happy seeing him happy._

 _Why can't I be happy?_

 _Why must you torture me so, Tetsuya?_

 _This is too much_

A droplet of water fell from his eyes, yet he didn't bother to wipe it. It was his rare moment of weakness. It's alright to indulge and drown in self-pity… Right? Just once, for a while…

 _This is only right._

 _It's all my fault, so it's alright._

 _I'm the one who started this, it's only normal to be the person who feel the end of this._

 _Of my one-sided feeling._

A familiar hand covered his eyes, his body was being pulled back. He didn't resist. He let the other him pulled him away. From the reality, from the feeling, from the truth.

 _'Don't cry…'_ the other male said. _'I'm here.'_

"And you're the one who made all of this happened."

 _'I am you, and you're me. We're one in mind and body. We're the same Akashi Seijuurou from the beginning. My actions are yours. I'm you as much as you're me.'_

"I'm done with you. Let me go."

 _'If you wish for it'_ Then, his other self released him.

Akashi opened his eyes, and the tears didn't stop. He laid at his bed, closing his eyes once again. Memories replayed itself, and his feeling renewed all over again. New painful feeling. It's so foreign, he had never experienced it. But he suppose, he have to get used to that feeling for a while.

Heartache.

He closed his eyes as he let the darkness of his sleep devour him. Maybe, the pain would subside if he just sleep.

But deep down, he knew that the pain won't go anytime soon.

Another tears slipped from his right eye.

* * *

Favorites, follows and review are loved! If you want some continuation from any drabbles (chapter), just type that in the review~


	4. Chapter 4 : After Winter Cup - Adult AU

Well, since the one before this is angst, let me make it up to you with some cute AkaKuro moments~

AkaKuro + Pluie (Rain) & Neige (Snow) requested by slowlydescendingintoinsanity

* * *

Kuroko was drying his hair when he realized that it was raining outside his house. He quickly finished drying his hair and proceeded to took his phone that was charged. He plug out the charger and dialed a phone number.

 _"_ _Tetsuya?" A voice from another side said._

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry but I think we should cancel our plan to the bookstore."

 _"_ _Why?" His voice didn't gave any emotion but Kuroko could heard a little disappointment._

"It's raining…"

 _"_ _Well too bad for you since I'm already in front of your apartment."_

A few seconds after he said that, the doorbell rang. Kuroko opened the door and a red haired male stood before him, holding the phone with his right hand as he smiled.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. "I'm sorry for suddenly canceling our plan but the weather is not supporting."

"No worries, I brought my car." Akashi said. "You're ready right? Let's go then." He said as he pulled Kuroko, resulting in Kuroko bumping him and Akashi hugged him.

"I'm sorry for bumping you." Kuroko said as he tried to pull away, but it was useless as Akashi hugged him tighter.

"It's alright." Akashi said, sinking his face to Kuroko's hair.

"Today is very cold." Kuroko said. "And you're very warm, Akashi-kun." He added as he buried his head to the crook of Akashi's neck. He sighed in bliss as he hugged Akashi back, hands tightening around his waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

"Let's go, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he slowly break their hug. They smiled at each other as Akashi lead him to his car.

* * *

"Tetsuya, look outside." "Tetsuya, look outside." Akashi said to Kuroko who was reading his book. They were at a café, enjoying themselves with warm drinks while reading the books they bought at the bookstore earlier.

"Outside?" Kuroko asked as he looked to his right side, to the transparent glass right beside their table. "It's snowing…" He mumbled. "No wonder why today is so cold…"

"How about going home now, Tetsuya?" Akashi suggested. "I'm afraid it will turn into a snowstorm if this keeps on."

Kuroko thought about Akashi's words for a while before nodding. Akashi paid for their drinks and they get into Akashi's car. Akashi started the engine and drove the car to the highway.

Akashi drove as Kuroko watched the peaceful scenery. The road was practically empty, because they're in a residential area, and Akashi didn't drove too fast. Kuroko could enjoy the fleeting scenery that they passed.

"It's beautiful."

"Tetsuya?"

"The snow is very beautiful." Kuroko said.

"And so are you." Akashi commented.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, Tetsuya. And your beauty is everlasting, not like those snow that will melt once it became spring."

Kuroko stared blankly at Akashi, "You say embarrassing things sometimes."

"Really? I'm just stating the truth."

"It's in your blood I suppose."

"Maybe." Akashi said, ending their conversation as they reached Kuroko's home.

* * *

"Akashi-kun? What are you doing in my bed?" Kuroko asked. He just got out from a bath, now looking at Akashi laying at his bed with his blanket draped over Akashi's body.

"I'm cold. I need something hot."

"Then why don't you turn on the heater? It's freezing here." Kuroko said as he turn on the heater. "It's still snowing outside."

"I want you to warm me up." Akashi said. "Let's share body heat." He added.

"No. I'm going to sleep." Kuroko said as he walked to the bed. Kuroko laid beside Akashi and he turn off the lamp. "Are you going to stay for the night?"

"Yes. It's still snowing outside." Akashi replied. Akashi moved closer to Kuroko and he encircled Kuroko's waist, hugging him from behind.

Kuroko then turned to Akashi as he too, hugged Akashi. "This is nice." Kuroko said.

"I thought you don't want to share body heat?"

"I changed my mind. Let's sleep like this. You're comfortable."

"Of course." Akashi said before kissing Kuroko's forehead, letting sleep overtake them.

* * *

Favorites, follows and review are loved! If you want some continuation from any drabbles (chapter), just type that in the review~


	5. Chapter 5 : Soulmate AU

Back to the angst~

I have sinned by writing this.

Akakuro + "don't fucking touch me" requested by my sweet beloved seitsuya or more known as Seitsuya 0x0 (or Miho, Ann, Lilie, etc she had many nicknames), the love of my life, the Kuroko to my Akashi 3

* * *

This world was monotone, black and white, that's what most people said. In a world where nobody can saw colors unless they met their fated ones, it's the most reaction you would get if you ask them about the world to them.

Because most of them didn't meet their soulmates until they die. For all they know, their soulmate could be across the world or across the road. Not many met their soulmate, so the lucky people that met theirs were always seen basking in light and joy.

To the society, meeting your fated ones, your soulmates, is happiness.

So in a world where your soulmate was your happiness, Kuroko Tetsuya was more than ecstatic when he can see other color than black and white. When he can saw his soulmate's color.

The first things he saw was red.

The red was so bright, the red was so blinding. So bright and blinding that Kuroko was rendered speechless. The time seems to stop, every movement seems to came to a halt.

Kuroko was ecstatic and the red was overjoyed. Before they even spoke, the red hugged Kuroko.

"I found you." He whispered.

"Yes…" Was Kuroko's only reply.

From then on, they were always together. The red's name was Akashi Seijuurou and he became a part of Kuroko's world from then on. A big part of his world.

He felt that the time move so quickly, that there weren't enough time for both of them to spent. He was happy, Kuroko was so happy. His life was not monotone anymore, it was full of colors. He couldn't ask for more.

"Don't worry. We have all the time in the world for us." Akashi said, bringing Kuroko's body closer. Kuroko hugged him tighter, feeling the warmth that he always liked.

A few years after Kuroko and Akashi met, they moved in together. And a new disturbance came in the form of a man that managed to catch Akashi's attention.

His name was Furihata Kouki.

He was a worker at Akashi's office. Yet, somehow, he managed to catch Akashi's attention. He was… normal. So normal.

Kuroko knew. He painfully knew Akashi's affection to that Furihata. Yet he can't say anything when he saw Akashi and Furihata alone in Akashi's office, sitting so close to each other. They then leaned closer, bringing their faces a milimeter away.

Kuroko could hear the imaginary sound of his heart shattering, the world he saw was hazy because of tears as he rushed to go away from that place.

 _'Akashi-kun is my soulmate right? He's my happiness right? Then why…'_

But he was still faithful to Akashi. He was always there when Akashi came home. Offering him a smile and a warm greeting of 'welcome home' when he arrived. But from then on, Kuroko can't look at Akashi the way he looked at him before.

At Sunday, usually Kuroko and Akashi went out together for a date. But when they already walked a few blocks from their home, Furihata was there and he approached Akashi.

"Ah… Akashi-san. G… good morning." Furihata greeted.

"Good morning. Why are you here? Your house is not around here." Akashi said.

"Well… I was free today and I was wondering if you're free too and I was hoping we could go out for lunch… or something…"

"Oh really? So… lunch?" Akashi glanced at Kuroko beside him who was fiddling with his phone.

"Don't worry Akashi-kun. I got a sudden important call so you can go."

"Important call?"

"Yes, when you were speaking with him earlier. Then, I'll excuse myself." Kuroko bowed before walking back to their home. After he arrived home, he can't handled I anymore and then he cried.

He cried for hours and despite hating alcohol, he drank the alcohol he had until he was drunk despite having high tolerance for it. After a few hours, Akashi came back home only to find Kuroko almost passed out on the kitchen with alcohol bottles around him and swollen eyes because of crying too much.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi immediately rushed to Kuroko's side. As he grabbed Kuroko's arm, Kuroko violently swat Akashi's hands away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kuroko shouted.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong!?"

"Don't you dare to touch me with that filthy hands! Don't touch me with that hand that touched Furihata-kun!"

"Tetsuya you're not acting like yourself. You're drunk."

"And whose fault that I decided to drink alcohol!? You of course! I thought we were happy, that you're my soulmate. That you're my happiness…" Tears started to form at Kuroko's eyes again.

"So you knew…"

"Yes. I saw you two at your office a few days ago. That confirmed my suspicion."

"It's faster then. To be frank, I want to move out from here. Kouki had said that he want to live with me." Akashi said as he distanced himself from Kuroko's slumped figure. "Let's break up."

Kuroko smiled meekly. "Yes. If you wished so." Kuroko said, tears threatened to fell, and he wiped it with the back of his hand. "Don't mind me and pack your things then. I won't disturb you."

"I thought you would ask why did I want to be with him more than being with you." Akashi nonchalantly commented.

"I already knew the answer, Akashi-kun. Your eyes told me. You're more happy with him than with me." Kuroko said.

"Glad if you know the situation then." Akashi said as he walked away, to their -now only Kuroko's- room. Kuroko then fell to his knee and cried in silent, burying his face to his knee.

* * *

Why Akashi-kun, why…

Did I do something wrong?

What did I do to deserve this?

I love you Akashi-kun. You are my happiness. No matter how hard I tried to deny it.

Ah… why do people call the fated ones that could make you see colors 'soulmates'? Our souls might be interwined but our heart… his heart is no longer here… Can I still call him my soulmate?

Red… my red.

This is what made all of this painful. The colors… they won't disappear…

How can I find another happiness when all I see is red? His red…

The people in this world was set on find the utmost happiness. That's why Akashi-kun could leave me for someone else. For more happiness.

But my happiness is him… My happiness is Akashi Seijuurou.

People said being able to see colors is happiness right? Then, you won't be happy if you can't see colors right?

"Hey Akashi-kun…" I mumbled. I don't mind if he can't hear me. It's alright. "They said if your soulmate die, that soulmate will take away the colors from your life. Can I test that rumour?" I said before taking a knife from the cabinet.

I close my eyes and another tears fell. I smiled as I stab my heart. Will you suffer if I die? Will you suffer if you can't see colors anymore? Will you care for me if you can't see colors without me?

"What is… Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun's voice reached my ears but I no longer care. I'm just relieved. I could hear his footsteps nearing.

With my life, I finally know. Happiness does not come in the form of your soulmate. Happiness is different with each people, it depend on how they see this life. My soulmate was happier with someone else, not with me.

And seeing colors doesn't guarantee happiness either.

Because, even though I'm able to see colors now, I can't be happy. My world has been dyed with my soulmate's color, my soulmate has became my world the moment I met him.

Even after your soulmate leave you for someone else…

For the last time, I open my eyes and smiled softly. "Hey, Akashi-kun… What color am I now?"

* * *

I mentally hurt myself as I wrote this and I swear I will never write this NOTP ever again.  
Favorites, follows and reviews are very appreciated! If you want any continuation (or have a prompt for me) just drop those in the review! I'll answer it~


	6. Chapter 6 : Different Job Profession AU

So, many of you has asked the same things from the previous chapter, and that is for me to write a continuation of that or another chapter with Akashi's POV, ranging from Akashi felt guilty in the end to Kuroko getting revenge. Also thank you to Animaddict for the scenario prompt for the continuation.

Now, since this prompt will be the last prompt from the Tumblr asks prompt, I think I could do another part of that soulmate AU. But, I can't promise you a happy ending (seeing that we will continue with that prompt/AU and I had made it very angsty just for Miho). Still want me to continue it? I still can't promise anything tho.

Also, Rinfantasy's prompt for fairytale AU too, I decided to try it out. But all I think that it will be something with dark fantasy. Is that alright?

Now, another fluff (is this even counted as fluff, this is just normal first-encounter fic) for you all as the cure for that angst! I personally reaaalllyyy liked this and I hope you all will like this too!

AkaKuro + No. 4 : "Do you… Well… I mean… I could give you a massage?" requested by Anon.

Warning : Weird AU (but I like this so much–), etc (because if I said more I will be spoiling the story so just read ahead~)

* * *

"Come on, Akashi-cchi!" Kise said as he pulled Akashi to his car.

"No Ryouta. Let me go." Akashi said in a commanding tone, but he didn't resist being pulled by Kise. His body was too tired from doing all of his desk work.

"No." Kise said stubbornly. "Midorima-cchi said you've been working too hard. You need to have a break. You need to relax once in a while, Akashi-cchi!"

"And I believe I won't get any break or even get relaxed with you."

"Nope. I'm sure you'll able to relax at the place I'm bringing you to." Kise said with confidence. Akashi just sighed as he let Kise put him in the passenger seat as Kise himself sat in the driver seat.

They were driving to a quite far place from Akashi's workplace. Akashi sat in silence while looking at the road they took while Kise sang along with the music on the radio as he drove to a place he seems to have memorized.

They stopped in front of a two stories building. It was not a flashy building, not the kind of building Kise would go. Kise typically would go to a gaudy place only rich people go, with chandelier and golden frame in place.

But this place doesn't seem like that.

The building was definitely not flashy. It had a faded white paint with brown paint for the door, clearly weren't new. Judging from the exterior, that place definitely doesn't have any chandelier or golden frame hanging around.

But then again, don't judge a book from it's cover. It could hide many surprises behind it's monotonous front.

Kise happily hummed a random song as he went inside the building. Akashi followed in the back.

"This place is…"

"Welcome!" A cheery voice of a young woman said. Akashi's eyes landed at a woman behind her desk, with long shiny pink hair and fair skin.

"Momo-cchi!" Kise greeted the female. Her face brightened and she walked from her desk to Kise.

"Ki-chan!" She hugged Kise and Kise hugged her back. "It's been a while since you came here! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. The photoshoot lately were tiring, my manager keep on scolding me, the usual." Kise said while pouting.

"Ah… Of course. That's why you came here." She said. Akashi was left in the back watching the scene unfolding before him. Kise brought him here to watch Kise have a reunion with his girlfriend? "And," The woman turned towards Akashi. "You must be Ki-chan's friend!"

"Yes…"

"Ah, I'm Momoi Satsuki. I'm a masseuse here, although I'm more often became a receptionist." Momoi introduced herself.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi introduced himself. "A masseuse, so this place is a massage parlor?"

"Yes! Ki-chan didn't told you?"

"I'm sure Ryouta hasn't uttered a single word about coming to this place to me." Akashi stated.

"Well, I want this to be a surprise." Kise said.

"Now, let's go to the waiting room. I'll call the masseur that will be handling you," Momoi looked at Kise, "And you!" She turned towards Akashi.

Momoi walked towards a door in the left. Kise and Akashi followed silently in the back. They were seated in the cushion there and Momoi told them to wait before she left again.

Not too long, a male came to Kise and ushered him to the massage room. Akashi was reading the newspaper when a hand tapped his shoulder. Instinctively, he swat the hand at his shoulder.

Startled, the male froze in place, and opened his mouth. "Do you… Well… I mean… I could give you a massage?" He said. Akashi stayed in his place, not moving, just staring. "I'm sorry, you are Akashi-san right?" He asked. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, your assigned masseur."

Akashi didn't said anything for a few seconds, making Kuroko almost frown. Almost. "I'm sorry for my rudeness but, Akashi-san are you blind or deaf? Can you hear me? Can you see me?"

"I have a perfect eyesight." Akashi said.

"Oh, then please follow me." Kuroko said and lead Akashi to his assigned massage room. "Akashi-san is very rude isn't he?"

"Rude? Why?" Akashi asked. He was surprised actually, nobody ever called him rude before.

"He didn't apologize swatting my hand."

"Am I obliged to apologize to you?"

"Of course, it's common sense. You did something wrong, so you apologize."

"I'm not common people like them."

"But you're still human. Still the same as those 'common' people." Akashi was taken aback by Kuroko's words. "We arrived. Please change to this clothes first there." Kuroko said while pointing a room across them.

Akashi changed his clothes while thinking about Kuroko's words. And still thought about it even when Kuroko massaged him. His train of thought slowed down when his body relaxed at Kuroko's continuous rub and press.

Akashi then gave up thinking, started relaxing, and ended up sleeping.

* * *

"Uwaah he actually slept? That's rare!" The first sound that entered Akashi's brain was Kise's loud voice.

"It seems that he's really tired." Another voice could be heard, and Akashi's certain that it was Kuroko's voice.

 _Ah right, Kuroko…_

"I'm sorry for sleeping." Akashi said and he sat at the bed he was massaged to. He combed his hair with his fingers and swept his hair to the back.

"It's totally alright! I brought you here to relax after all." Kise said. "Now Midorima-cchi would be grateful to me."

"I don't know why Shintarou is in this plan on having me relax but you two sure succeeded. Now, I need to change my clothes and go back to the company to resume my works I left. Leave." Akashi said and Kise left with no more words. The only people in the room were only Kuroko and Akashi himself.

"Um… I suppose I should leave too…" Kuroko said and barely took a step when Akashi's voice stopped him.

"No it's alright. Stay here for a while." Akashi said and Kuroko did. "I have given a thought about your words. I'm sorry for what I did earlier, Kuroko. I'm wrong. I hurt you. I'm sorry for swatting your hand."

Kuroko was mildly shocked hearing Akashi's words. Before he knew it, a smile formed at his face. "It's alright. Thank you for understanding." Kuroko said. His smile was gone as soon as it arrived, but Akashi was sure that smile engraved to his memory forever.

* * *

Soon, Akashi and Kuroko met again at different circumstances. They met at library, they met at the supermarket, they met at the florist, they met and they became close.

And maybe, just maybe, Kuroko could teach Akashi more.

Not just common sense, something more.

Perhaps, a name to the feeling of being happy and content together with occasional sudden outburst of emotion to just press his lips into the other tempting one's and an feeling of emptiness whenever he's not with him?

Akashi got a name to his feeling not too long.

* * *

"What!? You're quitting?" Momoi asked, almost shouted.

"Yes. Akashi-kun won't let me work here any longer." Kuroko replied. Momoi then turned her head towards Akashi, demanding for an explanation.

"There's no way I will let Tetsuya touched other person's body aside from mine." Akashi said.

"I just massaged them. You sounded like I was doing something dirty with them."

"But you do touched other person's body. I won't let your palm touched other person's body. They are reserved for me only."

"Honestly, you're stubborn…"

"I don't want to hear it from you. Now," Akashi's eyes landed on Momoi who watched their little quarrel with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya, Momoi. I'll be the one who will take care of him from now on." Akashi said.

"Well… Everything I will say will probably useless so, okay then." Momoi said. Akashi and Kuroko thanked her before they left, hand in hand with smile adorned their face.

* * *

I'm still receiving prompts even after this ended, so don't be scared and tell me if you have any prompt! Depending on the prompt, I may write it~

(And I also had one prompt in my ask box that I haven't wrote, I'm sorry anon ToT. I was planning to make it halloween themed but... /stares at wall). Also, happy halloween! Trick or treat?

As always, favorites, follows and reviews is very loved!


	7. Chapter 7 : Fairytale AU

**Contrary to popular belief, Kyouka is actually still alive hooray!**

 **This is for Rinfantasy's prompt, fairytale AU. Although I think that I just butchered this AU because I'm pretty sure this is not the kind of fairytale AU you had wanted. The little bits of fairytale was from Maleficient in my mind, but I don't know too-**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like this *cries eternally***

 **I've replaced the chapter to the one that's Beta'ed by jarofclay42. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun had kissed the horizon when Tetsuya walked out of his house. Dressed with a long cape with his hair hooded, he wore a vest with white blazer beneath the cape. Every steps he took seems light, like flying. His stride stopped as he chanted something and his body was swallowed whole by the darkness.

When he walked out of the darkness, the place had changed. He was now seated atop of a mahogany tree inside the castle of this kingdom. After stepping into the darkness once again, he stood inside the king's chamber. Watching the prince and the king talking.

"Seijuurou, you will go save the princess from the neighboring country. It will do us good if she's saved by her own fiancé," The king said.

"Yes, father."

Once again, he saw the prince's eyes lose their light as he spoke to his father. He turned around and walked towards the door. For a second, Tetsuya thought he saw Seijuurou's eyes lighten up when he saw the sky behind Tetsuya's invisible figure. As if he had seen something interesting.

But when Tetsuya looked back,

Nothing.

It was the usual scenery. Clear sky with stars that seemed to sparkle.

But maybe, Seijuurou just longed for the freedom behind that sky. To shine as bright as those stars in the sky.

Tetsuya convinced himself and once again withdrew to the darkness and made up his mind to do his best. He needed to record everything that happened. Need to engrave it into his memory. He had no time to think about him. For whatever happened to him, it would have no relation to Tetsuya.

But in the privacy of his own darkness, Tetsuya couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that striking red and gold.

* * *

The next day, Tetsuya saw Seijuurou mount on his horse, Yukimaru. Before him were several guards that would be guarding him. One word from him and all the horses ran to their destination. To the princess's castle.

Tetsuya followed them, silently, from his shadow.

Seijuurou arrived at the castle. The king told Seijuurou that the princess was held captive deep in the forest, inside a tower. That the princess was abducted by a violent witch that wished to rule in his kingdom. The king looked restless, afraid even.

Tetsuya doubted the king's words about the witch's motive. The king's eyes were deceiving.

Tetsuya knew, but he didn't know if Seijuurou knew.

* * *

Seijuurou arrived at the tower where the princess was held captive. The place was concealed by invisible barrier, but Seijuurou, only he, managed to find it. Tetsuya might have fiddled with the barrier a little.

Seijuurou was fighting dragon, behind the dragon were the princess and the witch.

Of course, Seijuurou won.

But Seijuurou didn't kill the witch.

"Why did you abduct her?" he asked instead.

"I only want him to feel the pain I felt when he left me for his position now," The witch replied.

* * *

Seijuurou came back to the palace. But along with the princess, Seijuurou had also brought the witch. The king's eyes widened in fear and shouted at the guards to kill the witch. Seijuurou protected the witch and asked them to talk and resolve their problem in a more peaceful way.

After the princess convinced the king, he reluctantly agreed to his daughter and the three of them walked to a more private place to talk. Seijuurou excuses himself.

It was not his problem, and Seijuurou knew that.

But instead of walking to his temporary room in this castle, Seijuurou went to the garden.

Tetsuya followed.

* * *

Seijuurou's feet halted below a large tree that shaded most part of the garden. Then he leaned his back against the trunk.

"Is this right?" Seijuurou asked. The words that fell from his lips were probably directed to no one, or maybe to Tetsuya. Maybe Seijuurou was just asking to ascertain his uncertainty. His choice of letting the witch met the king was, indeed, wise. But was it right? To the others, it might have been a mistake. Because by doing so, the kingdom will change. Seijuurou had brought an anomaly that could change its fate.

And Seijuurou himself didn't know if the ultimate result would be good or bad, if it would bring fortune or not, if it would bring tragedy or harmony.

Tetsuya felt the need to answer Seijuurou's question. His question was so much like his a millennium back, for Tetsuya had once, asked the same thing in his past. When he was still a human.

"No one knows the true right and wrong are. For you it might be right, for others it might be not and vice versa. The concept of right and wrong depends on oneself. If this is your 'right', then do it. Do not let the world bind you. Do not let anyone stop you." Tetsuya didn't know if Seijuurou had magically heard his words, nor he had a way to ascertain that. But Tetsuya definitely saw a brief smile adorn Seijuurou's face for not more than a second. Went as fast as it came.

And Tetsuya thought, it's enough.

* * *

Then one night, it happened.

Seijuurou was in his room and Tetsuya was looking at him from the window. Seijuurou wasn't doing something particularly special, just reading.

Yet Tetsuya can't help but to _look_

Because by now, Tetsuya wasn't even recording what happened to this kingdom. The king might be assassinated and Tetsuya wouldn't know when or even the reason.

Tetsuya took a step inside Seijuurou's room and walked towards the bed where Seijuurou sat. But before Tetsuya reached it, Seijuurou's voice made him stop.

"You said I can do whatever I want, right?"

Tetsuya stood still, Seijuurou's eyes bore to him. An unknown glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Tetsuya answered, voice not above a whisper.

Seijuurou closed his book and walked towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya did, however, take a step back.

"You should not come closer to me."

"Why?"

"Because that is the rule. I shouldn't have a direct contact with you. Or with anyone."

"Yet you're the one who answered my question. Back then and now."

Tetsuya could not answer.

Seijuurou moved closer to him and this time Tetsuya stayed.

Tetsuya felt like falling, falling without any form of protection. Without any magic or barrier. But he's afraid that he knew what awaited him at the end of the fall. It didn't have any shape yet, but it was slowly moulding to a firm ground. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to climb back up.

Seijuurou caressed his cheek, mapping his face. The soft skin, the pale lips, tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tetsuya's ear.

And Seijuurou kissed him.

* * *

Nothing had changed, or so Tetsuya wanted to say.

"I always saw you. I couldn't even approach you, for fear that you would leave,"

Seijuurou said that day.

"How can I not make a move, when I finally could close the distance to the only one I see in my eyes,"

Seijuurou said another day.

(But he knew, deep inside, that he had been waiting for a change.)

* * *

Seijuurou refused his arranged marriage.

"Why, Seijuurou?" his father had asked.

"It's unimportant." Seijuurou answered.

Both of them discussed these matters until late evening, where Seijuurou excused himself after forcing his father to agree.

Tetsuya saw and asked, "Why?"

Seijuurou didn't answers immediately. A second felt like an hour, it was agonizing to wait for an answer that he was afraid of. When Seijuurou answered though, inside his room safe from all dangers and no unwated ears, Tetsuya realized. He was no longer falling.

He's already on the ground.

(Even though he knew he had tampered with the world's fate, knew he would not be forgiven, he couldn't resist the sin.)

* * *

Seijuurou was twelve when he met Tetsuya.

Seijuurou was twenty when he talked to Tetsuya.

It was a month after, that Tetsuya slept by his side.

Seijuurou was twenty two when Tetsuya let him into his shadow.

* * *

 **I certainly don't know what just happened.**

 **Also, about Soulmate AU, I'll try to write something along the line of continuation, but please do bear with me because just look at this. It took me a month or so to write. Not to mention I'm joining AkaKuro Secret Santa event and I haven't wrote any continuation of my multi-chaptered vampire fic, so those will be my ultimate priority first. And my laptop is officially broken, so I'm using my mother's laptop to write. So many bad lucks this month.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
